<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder Woman: A Proper Older Sister by d0d0bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882371">Wonder Woman: A Proper Older Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird'>d0d0bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC: The Brave and the Bawdy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arm Burn, Big Sister Diana (Wonder Woman), Bullying, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Noogie - Freeform, Noogies, Precious Donna Troy, Size Difference, Some Humor, Spit Kink, Suspension, Teasing, Wet Willies, Wrestling, wedgie, wedgies, wet willy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting, Donna Troy finally gets what she’s always wanted: a trip to the world of men with her older sister Diana. Etta Candy is happy to meet Donna and quickly sets about pitting the sisters against one another in a prank war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC: The Brave and the Bawdy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder Woman: A Proper Older Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donna watched out over the horizon with excitement. Today was the day. Diana had said she would return on to Themyscira on this beach at this time. It had been almost a year this time and Donna was excited to see her older sister again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the sea, Diana was known as the superhero Wonder Woman. Years ago she’d left to combat the threat of Ares looming in the world of men. She fought back against Ares and later other threats as well. Diana began to split her time between Themyscira and the world of men. Eventually her duties as Wonder Woman demanded more of her time, and visits to Themyscira were just that: visits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna understood. She missed Diana, but she could hardly blame her for spending more time away from the island. She always returned with new stories of her adventures abroad as well as fun details about the world of men. No one loved these stories more than Donna. She insisted Diana tell her more every time she visited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana was fond of Donna in turn. The two’s relationship went back as far as Donna could remember. 20 years ago a ship sank in a storm near Themyscira. Diana had, against her mother Hippolyta’s advice, swam out to try to save the crew. Donna, an infant at the time, was the only one she could save.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana had brought the infant back and the Amazons agreed to raise her as one of them. Donna grew up on Themyscira and trained with the other Amazons, inheriting strength far beyond that of a normal human. The divine nature of the island empowered all of the Amazons, even the adopted ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna was placed in the care of Phoebe, herself a refugee of the Trojan War. Though Phoebe served as Donna’s mother, Diana was a huge influence on her life. Diana helped train Donna and the two’s bond was as strong as any two sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;She’s here!&gt;*” squealed Donna suddenly, “&lt;Diana has returned!&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Translated from ancient Greek</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna shouted loud enough that the others inland could hear. Donna frantically waved up at the sky as the figure in the sky drew closer and closer. There was no question. If Diana’s flight hadn’t given her away, she herself was unmistakable. She was incredibly tall and an incredibly muscular stature. There were none in Themyscira that could rival her strength. Diana wore the same traditional white Themysciran tunic with gold trim as Donna, which showed off the impressive muscles on her arms and legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Donna,&gt;” greeted Diana as she lowered herself to the sand, “&lt;It’s good to see you again.&gt;” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna wrapped her arms around Diana in a hug. Diana hugged back, mussed up Donna’s hair, and gave her a playful shove aside. Donna responded with a light jab, which Diana easily pushed away with her hand. Diana then held both palms out as Donna took turns punching either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana and Donna had sparred together since Donna had been old enough to throw a punch. Diana had trained her in hand-to-hand, swordplay, and more. Diana was constantly testing Donna with little play matches like this. Donna liked it. It reminded her of when they were younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana then quickly gave Donna a light slap in the side of the head. Donna frantically threw both of her hands at the blow, but missed entirely. With Donna’s guard now at her head, Diana swiftly lifted her leg and gave Donna a forward kick in the abdomen. Donna coughed up as she fell back and landed on her butt in the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;You’re getting sloppy,&gt;” grinned Diana, offering Donna a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna smiled back, taking Diana’s hand and getting up to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Diana!&gt;” called out the grand and familiar voice of Hippolyta, “&lt;Welcome back!&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Mother,&gt;” smiled Diana, “&lt;It’s good to be back.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hippolyta had arrived with her guards flanking her either side. Unlike the simple tunics most Amazons wore, Hippolyta wore a long white gown. She gracefully strolled down the beach to Diana, where the warrior knelt before her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;You may stand,&gt;” chuckled Hippolyta, “&lt;We’ve missed you, Diana.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;And I you,&gt;” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Come!&gt;” beckoned Hippolyta, “&lt;The others are waiting for you in the palace.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Amazons made their way inland through the city and to the grand palace standing at the top of it. They made their way down the long marble hallways as Diana greeted her many Amazonian sisters one by one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hippolyta led them to the grand hall of the palace, where a feast had been prepared for Diana’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Mother,&gt;” laughed Diana uncomfortably, “&lt;You shouldn’t have.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;We hardly see you anymore,&gt;” said Hippolyta, “&lt;Let us celebrate when we do.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana smiled and nodded, still visibly uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feast commenced shortly thereafter. Various fruits and vegetables grown on the island accompanied the freshly hunted boar and a deep red wine. Donna watched with amusement as Diana hungrily dug in, evidently not having had familiar food like this in some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the Amazons convinced Diana to begin sharing her stories from Man’s World.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;-and so the Justice League now stood as one,&gt;” regaled Diana as she approached the end of one such story, “&lt;The enemy no longer stood a chance. We expelled the invaders from the planet in a matter of minutes.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;The world of men is lucky to have you,&gt;” noted Hippolyta between sips of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;So all seven of you fought them at once!?&gt;” asked Donna excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;We did.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;What did Superman do?&gt;” continued Donna, “&lt;Did he use his heat vision? Oh! And what about Flash? &gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Donna,&gt;” cautioned Hippolyta, “&lt;Let’s not pester Diana with questions about-&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;It’s quite alright, Mother,&gt;” assured Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna blushed as a number of others looked at her. She didn’t realize how loud or insistent she was being until just that moment. It was just that she loved those stories about the Justice League. Unlike the others, Donna would regularly ask Diana about her fellow heroes and the culture of the world of men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Everyone did their part,&gt;” said Diana to Donna, “&lt;I’m afraid I don’t recall exactly who did what.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna nodded sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;You know the other day we saved a shopping mall,&gt;” offered Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;A shopping mall?&gt;” said Donna, lifting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Yeah,&gt;” said Diana, “&lt;They’re these huge buildings they have where merchants trade in clothing, food, furnishings, games, and more!&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;All in one building?&gt;” asked Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Yes,&gt;” said Diana, “&lt;This one held over 100 different rooms dedicated to different goods.&gt;” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Whoa…&gt;” murmured Donna, imagining what that sort of place might look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;How long can we expect you to stay, Diana?&gt;” asked Hippolyta pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;I’ll need to return to Washington in three days,&gt;” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna turned away to hide her disappointment. She was hoping Diana would stay longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Donna,&gt;” said Diana, “&lt;I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me?&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;What?&gt;” gasped Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;What?&gt;” gasped Hippolyta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Come, Mother,&gt;” said Diana rolling her eyes, “&lt;It’s obvious that Donna is curious about the world of men. Why not let her see for herself?&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna turned to Hippolyta nervously. No Amazon but Diana had been permitted to leave the island except in ages. Truth be told, none wanted to. Donna had no idea what Hippolyta would say to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;We should never have told you that you came from that world,&gt;” sighed Hippolyta, “&lt;You’ve always been fixated on it.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;...Mother?&gt;” asked Donna hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;Very well,&gt;” conceded Hippolyta, “&lt;We shall allow Donna to leave the island, provided she remains under your protection, Diana.&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna looked excitedly around the enormous room around her. The imagery was brighter and with more vibrant colors than she had ever seen in her life. She could actually read the many colorful signs, though didn’t have much of a concept for what they meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving, Diana had taken Donna to bathe in a sacred fountain blessed by Athena. Afterwards Donna’s understanding of language was transformed like Diana’s, enabling her to understand the words of any language and speak them in response effortlessly. The blessing provided no context, however, so the strange merchant stall names were confusing to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More so than the signs were the people. Women </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>men of varying ages walked around in dozens. It was the highest concentration of individuals Donna had ever seen in her life, many of which were men. Donna still wasn’t sure what to make of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was also amazed by the clothing. Everyone wore completely different combinations of garments in all sorts of materials and colors. Some combined articles in creative ways to create visually appealing looks. Donna caught herself staring more than once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna sat at a table among many other tables, most of which were occupied by people eating all sorts of different foods from the nearby merchants. The sheer range of smells was more than anything Donna had ever encountered before. She couldn’t wait to try it. Diana had told her to wait while she got food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana had flown Donna and herself across the sea using her Sandals of Hermes. Once Donna got over her amazement at the city of Washington in the distance, Diana swooped down and flew them to her dwelling: an “apartment.” There Diana had offered Donna a change into a more location appropriate set of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana was considerably bigger and taller than Donna, meaning Donna was wearing clothes considerably too big for her. She still had her Themysciran sandals, but wore baggy sweatpants with the drawstring tightly pulled and a thick, baggy T-shirt. Underneath she wore a “hipster cut” pair of underpants that sagged awkwardly, causing it to ride up when Donna moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were at one of those shopping malls Diana had referenced before. It was truly as awe-inspiring as Donna had thought it would be. Everything here had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana approached the table carrying a tray with several paper sacks balanced on it, as well as thin-looking cups with something fizzing inside. She set the tray down on the table between them and sat across from Donna. She handed Donna a few of the sacks and one of the cups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you a sampling,” said Diana, “Try some of everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Donna did. Diana had gotten her a wide selection of foods she’d never even heard of before, ranging from burgers to fries to pizza to egg rolls to tacos. Between all of that and the soda, Donna was completely overwhelmed with new tastes and sensations. Diana chuckled at the sight as Donna methodically tried all of her food one by one and relished in the taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky,” said Diana, “Our Themysciran physiology means we can eat as much of this stuff as we like without consequence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna simply smiled back between bites. She went on to finish all of the food before her, sighing in satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” said Diana, standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” asked Donna, getting up as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement caused Donna’s underwear to get uncomfortably caught between her buttcheeks. She winced in discomfort and shoved both hands down her pants, yanking it out. This earned a number of funny looks and a snicker or too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get you some clothes that actually fit you,” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went from merchant to merchant, where entire rooms were filled with different kinds of clothing. Donna used designated changing rooms to try on different combinations of different kinds of clothing to find a style she liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First she found a sharp pair of slacks with a matching blazer, similar to what Diana was currently wearing. She didn’t care for the look. Next she tried a frilly red blouse with black skinny jeans. She liked it, but was delighted to learn that Diana wanted her to get more. She wanted her to have a full wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna made sure to grab some replacement underwear while they were out too. She was delighted to see many of them were bright colors and had fun prints on them, stocking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna finally settled on a white blouse tucked into high waisted jeans and a brown belt and matching boots. She looked at herself in the mirror with glee as Diana smiled on. It was wonderful seeing Donna so happy like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Diana!” chirped Donna, “Where are we off to next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” beckoned Diana, “I’ll show you where I work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Donna thought Diana was going to take her to the Justice League Watchtower. She had to admit to being a little disappointed when she was instead brought to the Picket, the headquarters for A.R.G.U.S. Still, the fortress was unlike anything Donna had ever seen. Guards in uniforms walked up and down the halls, always seeming to be in a hurry. The facility was largely underground and without windows, making it feel more like a cave than a building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, isn’t it?” said Diana, “Come on, let me introduce you to some of my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna quickened her pace as Diana lengthened her stride, getting them quickly to the door at the end of the hall. The name on the door’s window read ‘E. Candy.’ Diana knocked and got a “come in” from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana,” smiled a plump blonde woman as the door opened, “You’re back. And who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman wasn’t the only one in the office. She sat at the desk in front of her computer, but leaning on the back of her chair behind her was a tall man with a confident smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Etta, Steve,” said Diana, “This is my sister: Donna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” waved Donna meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donna,” chuckled the man, “It’s a pleasure. The name’s Steve Trevor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Etta Candy,” added the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you both,” nodded Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” said Steve, standing up straight, “I’ve got to get those reports finished. We’ll catch up later, Diana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked quickly out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends must do important work,” commented Donna, unsure of what else to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Friends?’” smirked Etta, “Is that how you’d describe your relationship to Steve, Diana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can be both friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>something more,” asserted Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh,” grinned Donna, “Diana’s in looooooooooove! Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana had swiftly gotten behind Donna and put her in a playful headlock. She had both a devious grin and a hint of irritation on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us not forget who is the older sister here, Donna,” said Diana smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sister fight!” cheered Etta playfully, “Give her a wedgie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” asked Diana in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wedgie,” explained Etta, “It’s when you pull up someone’s underpants to get them up their butt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would cause discomfort and make her look foolish at the same time,” realized Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” said Etta, “It’s an older sibling thing. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana,” pleaded Donna, “wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna did not like the sound of the maneuver Etta had described. Never having worn pants at all before that day, Donna couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to have clothing forcibly shoved up in there. Not that it mattered what Donna could imagine; Diana was about to make it a reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana forced Donna to bend forward into the headlock, facing Diana. This gave Diana a clear shot at Donna’s butt from over her back. Diana reached down her sister’s jeans, grabbed sky blue fabric resting just below the belt, and yanked them toward Donna’s neck with Amazonian strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoooooooooo!” squealed Donna, face contorted in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana had stretched the cloud-patterned undies up to Donna’s head in a single yank, extending both leg holes up the young Amazon’s back and packing the fabric so tightly into Donna’s butt that it felt like it had cut into the skin between her butt cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one!” laughed Etta, “Stick with me, Diana. I’ll show you how to be a proper older sister!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana released her grip on the waistband, sending it snapping down to Donna’s butt. Donna winced and looked over her shoulder at the bunched up underpants resting over her jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I....” she moaned, “...don’t care for that sibling tradition…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little sisters rarely do,” said Etta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Diana, peering into the office, “I’ve just got another mission debrief and then we’ll be good to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I just go out by myself?” asked Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna was sitting on a chair in the corner of the office behind Etta’s desk. Etta sat at her desk at her computer, but had insisted she couldn’t talk about what she was doing. Donna was bored out of her skull. Her first day in man’s world and she was spending most of it in an underground bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just not ready,” frowned Diana, “You still need my supervision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can handle myself, Diana!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etta looked nervously between the two women. Diana was enormous and imposing as always. Donna, while not as big as Diana, still stood taller than most women. There was something alarming about being between the two of them when things were this tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” said Diana, “After this debrief we can go a quick round in the training room here. Blow off some steam. Then we can readdress it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this?” said Donna, getting up, “If I win, you have to let me go wherever I want by myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” snorted Diana, “Sure. Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” said Donna, walking across the room, “Where’s the training room? I’m going to get set up and warm up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down the hall to the last stairway door on the left,” explained Etta, “It’s the door across the hall at the bottom of that staircase. Oh, and Diana? Could you stick around for a second? I wanted to run some things by you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in there sis,” smiled Donna, running for the training room per Etta’s instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Etta?” asked Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close the door,” said Etta, “I want to give you some more advice on being a proper older sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna tossed her hair aside dismissively as Diana walked in. Then she giggled in spite of herself. Truth be told, Donna didn’t really expect to win. Diana was far stronger and more skilled than her by a long shot. It was just going to be fun to have something to fight for for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Diana as she took her blazer off and tossed it aside, “The usual rules?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First to yield three times loses,” smiled Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Etta wandered in shortly behind Diana, leaning against the far wall as the two Amazons took their places across from one another. They both assumed fighting stances. Etta shrugged, raised an arm into their air, and threw it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana and Donna charged at one another. Both Etta and Steve felt the burst of air as the two women collided and locked arms, wrestling one another as they stood there. Diana was stronger and quickly forced Donna to her knees and pulled her arm back. Donna readied herself for the arm bar, knowing Diana would press until she yielded. Instead though, she felt Diana roll up her sleeve, gripped her arm with both hands, and twisted the skin in opposite directions with either hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” yelped Donna over Steve and Etta’s laughter, “Ow, ow, ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one is called an arm burn!” laughed Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of technique is that!?” cried out Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of an older sister,” declared Diana, “Much like the wet willy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the wet- Eeeoooh!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana had slid her index finger in and out of her mouth before jamming it into Donna’s ear, still holding her down on her knees by the arm. Donna winced and writhed as Diana pushed in deeper, wriggling her finger around to get every crevice. Donna squealed and tried to pull away. It was unlike anything she had felt before. She had to make it stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I yield!” cried out Donna, “I yield! I yield! Just cut it out already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one,” smirked Diana, releasing Donna and returning to her side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… You teach her that?” asked Steve quietly, leaning over to Etta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” smiled Etta back, “Just you wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next bout quickly became a wrestling match on the ground, both women pushing and grabbing at one another. Soon Diana had Donna in a headlock. Donna struggled to break free as Diana slowly moved her knuckles to Donna’s scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noogie time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s- Ow! Hey! GAH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana was grinding her knuckles into Donna’s skull with incredible force, irritating her skin and pulling at her hair. Donna gasped with relief as Diana released her and tossed her aside. Donna landed on her back. Before she could get up, Diana straddled her and pinned her wrists over her head. She used her remaining hand to reach for Donna’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Titty twister!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OW!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana grabbed at the nipple through Donna’s blouse and bra. Getting a good grip on it, she twisted the nipple through the clothing and caused it to erupt in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop!” pleaded Donna, “I yield!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana released Donna and walked away again. Donna gathered her breath, got to her feet, and cradled her sore boob. She blushed and looked away as she heard Etta and Steve chuckling. Diana motioned for Donna to bring it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only need one more,” said Diana proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t gotten it yet!” said Donna back, charging at Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana effortlessly sidestepped Donna’s charge and shoved her from behind. Donna yelled out as she fell forward onto her face. Before she could move, Diana had pounced onto her back and begun digging into the back of her pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…” moaned Donna, “Not the wedgie again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just a wedgie,” said Diana, tightening her grip and readying her muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana yanked the fabric toward Donna’s head. The younger Amazon screamed out in pain as the fabric sliced into her again. The still-stretched out fabric made it to Donna’s neck in an instant and only required a little assistance to force the waistband up and over Donna’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An </span>
  <em>
    <span>atomic </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedgie!” cackled Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooooh…” moaned Donna quietly, “I yield…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sis,” said Diana, “I guess you’re not going out alone just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna forced the waistband off of her head and let out a breath as it snapped back down to her butt. She ignored the looks Steve, Etta, and Diana as she pulled the now-baggy fabric from out of her butt. She blushed as she heard Diana snicker on the way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sure was something,” muttered Steve to himself, following Diana out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etta turned over and looked at Donna, who was still doing her best to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” whispered Etta, “You want to get a little payback?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna peered around the corner into the storage room. Diana and Etta were both in there, chatting. Diana had gone in to put away some case files. Etta had been there when Diana arrived and quickly struck up a conversation. Donna grinned. Everything was going as planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna analyzed the layout of the room. Etta was on the far side, facing Diana as the two talked. Diana’s back was to the door, giving Donna a clear view of her sister’s rear side. For this to work she’d have to get a hold of Diana’s underwear before she could respond; that meant Donna couldn’t waste even a fraction of a second here. She’d have to reach into the back of Diana’s slacks and get her underwear in one fluid motion. She was confident she could do it. Now all she needed was the signal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana laughed at a joke Etta had made. Etta snapped her fingers at her side. That was Donna’s cue. Diana was as distracted as she was going to get. Donna rushed into the room with all of her speed, flipped Diana’s blazer over the back of her head, untucking her red shirt, pulling back her belt and slacks, and grabbing the white briefs underneath. Before Diana could react, Donna bent her knees down and then put all of her strength into an upward leap as she yanked up with the full strength of both of her arms. The white fabric tore away in an instant, causing Donna to stumble back clutching the torn waistband in her hands. Diana stood frozen, torn white fabric hanging out of the back of her pants. Etta had a huge grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize,” said Diana quietly, “That this means war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-oh,” realized Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana spun around at incalculable speeds and tackled Donna out of the room. Donna quickly found herself pinned to the floor in the hallway as Diana loomed over her. Donna tried to break free, but Diana swiftly grabbed one of Donna’s nipples through her blouse and gave it a painful twist as Donna yelled out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna responded with a snap kick straight up into Diana’s crotch. The enormous Amazon winced, but seemed otherwise unaffected by the blow. She proceeded to pin both of Donna’s legs down under one of her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you something else Etta taught me,” smirked Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna found herself unable to move. Her legs were pinned under Diana’s knees and her arms were pinned to the ground over her head by one of Diana’s hands. Diana’s face now hovered about a foot over Donna’s. Diana moved her mouth around and then dribbled a single glob of saliva from it. Donna writhed around nervously as the dangling spit extended toward her, getting closer and closer to her face. The moment before it touched Donna’s face, Diana sucked it back up, only to let it slowly descend once again. Donna winced in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” realized Donna suddenly, “Did you say Etta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna yelled out in disgust as the glob of saliva fell directly onto her face. She shook her head back and forth in desperation, unable to use her hands to wipe her face clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yes,” said Diana, releasing Donna’s arms, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” said Donna, wiping the spit off her face, “She’s the one who suggested I get back at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say…” said Diana, looking back into the storage room where Etta was still standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, ladies?” said Etta nervously, “Can I help you with something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Diana!” shouted Etta shrilly, “This isn’t cool! Let me down! Diana!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etta was dangling out a second story window from the picket, her pink underpants closed tightly in the window behind her as she looked down at the parking lot below. She clenched her teeth and fists to ignore the increasing pressure on her lower half as the wedgie worsened and worsened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” shrugged Diana from the ground below, “but I learned from the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one, sis!” giggled Donna, who was standing directly beside Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about caught up on work,” said Diana, putting an arm around Donna, “Why don’t we spend the rest of the day in the city again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Donna, “but shouldn’t we do something about Etta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Steve will get her down within the hour,” dismissed Diana, “Now come on, we have important things to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how you feel about the name ‘Wonder Girl.’”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this one was just an excuse for Diana to pick on Donna :b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>